foreverunrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg: Gestalt BETA
Cyborg: Gestalt 1.10 is currently available for review. Corrections are scheduled to be made by January at which point the second beta will begin. Cyborg: Gestalt is now in BETA!! The table-top BETA has been closed, but we are still registering for the LARP open BETA. Here are a few things that you should know about the BETA process for Cyborg: Gestalt. *The table-top BETA has been closed, but the rules for table-top and live action are nearly identical. If you wish to register your table-top troupe for the LARP open BETA than disclose this information when you register for the BETA. The BETA roster is first-come-first-serve so stating upfront that you are a table-top troupe will not harm your chances of participation. *The BETA is not simply a test period to determine the viability of the system's dice/draw mechanics. The BETA for Cyborg: Gestalt tests what is probably the most unique feature of the game. Unlike other creatures of the World of Darkness, the Nanon (cyborgs) do not have the advantage of millennia of cultural development. They are a new race stepping into an old game. Thus, the BETA is also about developing the social structure of the Nanon. *The information that a troupe submits will remain completely private. All gathered information will be analyzed and sterilized of identifying features before being released to the public. The only exception to this is the Canon Contest. Canon Contest The Canon Contest is a contest to establish both canon characters within the Cyborg: Gestalt setting and canon features of that world. Canon features could include characteristics of a given city that are specific to the Nanon, but could potentially influence non-Nanon game play. This contest is seperate from the BETAs attempt to establish the Nanon society. The contest is only open to those who participated in either the table-top BETA or the LARP open BETA. The contest will begin immediately following the conclusion of the first round of BETA testing (roughly September 2013) and will include a voting system that will require the voter to have an account with Wikia. The details for the contest will be released in the months proceeding the conclusion of the first round of BETA testing, but don't let that stop you from developing a character for the contest. All submissions must be made by the group directly, the Forever Unrest staff is not responsible for nominating canon characters. In addition to the possibility of being voted to be a canon character, your character may be selected by our authors as a cameo (or support or even main) character in upcomming novels (two of which are already underway!). Stay tuned for more details!! Homage A number of our BETA participants have commented on 'coincidences' found within the BETA texts distributed. Many of these coincidences are intentional, some are not. As participants recognize these homages they will be added to this page. Homages recognized thus far include: * If you have found what you think may be an homage, submit your discovery to: cyborg.gestalt.beta@gmail.com or feel free to use the comment section to open the matter up for discussion. Category:System Category:House Rules Category:The Chronicle Category:Under Construction Category:Cyborg